


To Let Me Love You

by bottombitch



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Emotional Baggage, F/M, First Time, Grinding, Oral Sex, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: When Beast Boy and Raven realise that moving their relationship forward is going to be harder than they thought, Raven comes up with an unusual solution.





	1. Prologue

Beast Boy's relationship with Raven had always been difficult. Even when it was clearly defined that the two were definitely in a relationship, it was hard to get any sort of affection, or really any proof of their relationship other than its mere existence, out of Raven. She was always either too distracted, or simply unable to give Beast Boy what he wanted, and even if Raven didn't let it show, that was getting to her - she thought that she might be emotionally broken, in some way. She felt the things that she wanted to say to him, they were always pushing at the tip of her tongue - actually saying them was a challenge. Over time, it proved too great a challenge for her to solve on her own, and she started trying to think of alternative solutions - she couldn't just spend her life not being able to articulate her feelings to people.

One night, Beast Boy pulled her from her thoughts on the subject with a kiss to the back of her neck. She was laid on her bed, wearing only her underwear, and reading a book - though reading is a strong word. Her eyes were glancing over the words on the page, yes, but her thoughts were elsewhere. She'd need to re-read the entire chapter. That didn't bother her, though. It was a common occurrence. Her boyfriend's hands came down upon her mostly-bare butt, prompting a noise from her that was closer to a squeak than anything else. Moving her head back to look over her own shoulder, she raised an eyebrow. "...what are you doing?" she asked him. He seemed far too transfixed with her ass to actually answer her, but spoke up nonetheless.

"Just messing around," he told her, in a tone that suggested that he was planning to do a lot more than 'mess around'. Or did 'mess around' still apply? She wasn't really clear on the terms involved.

"I'd really rather you didn't," she said, before following up with, "I'm far too precious for you to risk breaking with your meaty hands." It was a joke, of course, and it was intended to cover up the fact that she was actually rather awkward regarding almost anything sexual - for the same reasons she had trouble talking about her feelings - a myriad of past traumas and generally unpleasant experiences that left her with walls around her emotions so high that getting through would be an impossibility for most, including her.

Beast Boy's gaze fell upon her ass, and after spending a couple of moments talking himself into saying something, he cleared his throat. "...hey, you know you can't just be awkward about this stuff forever," he told her, and immediately regretted saying so. It was a touchy subject between them, for obvious reasons, and bringing it up usually resulted in nothing being achieved. Pointless as it may have been, Beast Boy was determined to press her for an answer.

"I'm not 'being awkward,' I just don't want you to touch me there," she told him, the walls around her true emotions as high as ever. Still, she was right about one thing, at least, his wording choice had been horrible, and if half of his blood flow hadn't been directly routed towards his cock, he might have put more thought into what he was saying.

"It's not that, though, is it?" he asked her, and although he didn't want to slip a finger between her legs to confirm, he could tell just from looking that she was already wet.

"Why is my answer not good enough for you? Will you be satisfied with anything other than what you want to hear?" she asked him, moving her head around to look back towards him.

"I just want you to be honest with me," Beast Boy said, a frown on his face. "I know you think you're some enigma, but you're not the best liar." He had her there, she supposed. Though she did her best to maintain her situation, the walls around her feelings often momentarily crumbled in favour of... well, emotional outbursts. She didn't like being the way that she was, and, letting her pride slip for just a moment, she gave a sigh, and rolled onto her back, while Beast Boy shuffled over to sit atop her thighs, rather than on their backs as he had been before she turned over.

"Alright, if you say so," she told him, as she leaned up to meet him, moving her arms around his neck. As miffed as she was, she loved being close to him. There was an odd comfort in his scent, and his body. It was one of the reasons that she could never stay mad at him for too long. "I'm just not comfortable with anything like that. I wouldn't even know where to begin dealing with it." He looked a little disappointed for a moment, but he perked up when she continued with: "But I love you." A smile tugged at his lips, but he held himself back from kissing her for the moment. "And I do want to be able to do these things with you, as uncomfortable as they make me. Seeing as I can't figure my own emotions out, I thought that maybe you could give it a try." With that, she slipped out from under him, and moved to her feet, reaching her hands out to take his. Curiously, he moved to his own and followed her, as she moved across her room.

Fumbling through her drawers, she found what she was looking for pretty quickly. As she presented Beast Boy the very mirror that he and Cyborg had used to enter her mind the first time, he looked at it in confusion. Did she actually expect him to...? She leaned forward, towards him, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, before using her hand to draw his closer to the mirror.

"I need you to figure out what's going on in there," she told him. Unsure what to say, he stared at her for a moment, his mind moving through different questions. Most importantly, did she really trust him to do this? As he looked into her eyes, he saw that she did, even if she wasn't going to be able to explain why. Then, looking down to the mirror, he nodded. Alright. He could do this. It hadn't been so bad the last time he had been in there, after all. As he leaned over to return the chaste kiss, his fingers pressed down against the mirror with intent, and he was pulled into her mind's reality.


	2. Knowledge

 

Beast Boy awoke with a jump, rolling forward from his back into a sat-up position, before looking around. Everything was pretty much the same as last time, with odd-coloured backgrounds and landscapes that didn't really make sense. One striking difference, though, was that there didn't seem to be anyone around him. Were her emotions just... gone? No. That wouldn't make any sense. Sighing, he moved to his feet, and started to look around, hoping that he might be able to find someone to ask for help. His directional ability wasn't exactly the best.

"Ah, there you are," came a voice from behind him, sounding familiar. As he turned around, he saw a face he recognised - it was Raven's, but she was wearing glasses, and her cape held a yellow colour. He knew this to be the representation of her knowledge. She looked a little concerned. "You'll have to follow me. We'd been expecting you sooner," she told him, before turning around and starting to walk away, before he could so much as say hello.

"Hey, wai-" he began, before sighing, as she continued to walk away. He followed her, curious as to where she could be leading him. Raven's mind truly was a complicated place. They walked through all sorts of nonsensial scenery, before she brought him to a door, coloured purple. It was clear by the way he looked at it that he had no idea what he was supposed to be taking from this, so, after clearing her throat, Raven's knowledge clarified the situation for him.

"We're all very aware that Raven doesn't seem to have her emotions together. So, as a solution of sorts, we've all decided to make ourselves a little more... comfortable with you. If you have sexual intercourse with each of us in turn, then Raven should grow more comfortable with the idea - which, to be clear, is what she really wants, even if she has trouble admitting it to herself." Beast Boy had assumed as much, but he appreciated the confirmation. ...wait a minute.

"Hey, hold on. You all want me to have sex with you? Isn't that, like, cheating? And also, impossible?" he asked.

"Well, we're all a part of Raven, so it's only cheating if you think it is. Unless you're having any problems with your stamina, I don't see why it would be impossible," she replied, pushing her glasses up her nose. She had been more curious about Beast Boy than she would allow to show. Cheating or not, it was a taboo subject among the clones - they all loved him, in their own ways, as he was going to learn throughout his journey.

"Wait," he said, looking towards the door. "So, the purple on the door represents the emotion that lies on the other side, right?" he asked, a little proud of himself for working that one out. Knowledge nodded, right before moving towards him, pressing herself close.

"But you don't have to worry about that door for the time being," she said to him, reaching up to move his hand away from the door, and press it against her chest. "Guys like this sort of thing, don't they? The softness of my flesh against their hand?" Beast Boy, in his surprise, couldn't come up with an answer to give her, instead clearing his throat, and nodding, as a blush rose on his cheeks. She did feel soft against his hand, and having talked himself away from thinking that any of this was unfaithful, he allowed himself a little squeeze of her breast. When her lips parted, and a soft sigh left them, he got a little braver. Running his palm against her nipple through her clothing, he reached over with her other hand and pulled her outfit aside, slipping a hand within its confines to grab the other breast directly. As her nipples hardened under his palms, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, which the now-overwhelmed emotion returned eagerly. Their tongues moved against one another, exchanging saliva for as long as it took one of the parties to run out of breath - Beast Boy pulled back, and laid his head against the emoticlone's. He felt practically ecstatic, finally being able to enjoy Raven's body, even if it wasn't really hers. Or was it? He wasn't totally clear on that.

The overstimulated emotion pulled away from him, taking his hands in hers, and pulling him towards a nearby toppled tree. Sitting him down against a flattened part of it, she took her place between his legs, before he could even really figure out what was going on. She pressed her palm up against his crotch, and his breath hitched - outside of accidental groping from Raven, he hadn't been touched in that way in a while. He leaned back against the tree behind him, and spread his knees apart, reaching down to undo his own belt for her. Looking on curioisly, Knowledge watched as his belt was pulled apart, and his pants were shimmied down. As his underwear was exposed, so was the bulge in his pants - between his time spent on her breast, and her palm against him, he was quite aroused, his cock visibly trying to break through its confines. Though he wasn't eager to expose himself, Knowledge reached up and did it for him, pulling his underwear down, and past his cock.

As his green-coloured cock was exposed to the open air, the purple head thumping gently with arousal, Knowledge looked on with a blush on her face, though a grin soon followed. "It looks just as curious as I had imagined," and although Beast Boy wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not, the way she leaned up and pressed a sloppy kiss to the tip was unmistakable. Her tongue moved across the head, pressing into the sensitive flesh in a way that she must have known was driving Beast Boy crazy. Letting out a sigh, he moved his hand to the top of her head, unsure where else to place it; he certainly hadn't done anything like this with Raven before, and his experience overall was pretty lacking. More than that, though, Knowledge had a gaze on her that was piercing - it made him second-guess everything that he did... but a part of him liked that. It was almost as-if she was keeping him on his toes. Her tongue ran across the head a second time, and then beneath it, teasing the underside - she seemed to show experience, and yet she would show the occasional confused glance.

It took a little while for Beast Boy to figure out what was going on, but as it dawned on him, he had to stop himself from chuckling - she didn't have any actual experience with sex, but she had read up on the subject enough to know what boys liked. It was cute. Really cute. She must have been able to tell in his gaze that she had been caught out, because a blush rose on Knowledge's face, but as embarrassed as she might have been, she didn't stop what she was doing for even a moment. Taking the head between her lips, she slid herself bit by bit down his length, taking as much into her mouth as she could, before pulling back. She only spent a moment up at the tip, before throwing herself down on his length, taking it all the way to the base. She surprised Beast Boy incredibly, and made herself gag. With the hand on the back of her head, he pulled her back - not only for her own safety, but he also didn't want to cum so soon.

He had expected her to need a moment to collect herself, but that didn't happen. As soon as she pulled back up to the tip, she slid his cock free from her mouth, took a brief gasp of air, and then grinned to herself, as she ran her hand along his cock. "It had a distinct taste to it. Masculine, I would guess, though it could also be yours. The idea that you would have a taste of your own excites me - it's a taste that only I, and, well, the other emoticlones, I suppose, will be able to savour. You're ours," she said, as she squeezed the base of his cock with a grin on her face. He had to admit, if this was how they treated the ones they claimed as their own, then he was more than okay with that. "It has a scent, too," she continued. "It's hard to pinpoint exactly what that scent could be," she said, before leaning in to give his cock a sniff, which turned into a deep inhale, as her hand slid between her own legs. "...ah, sorry, I got a little distracted. I would assume it's just the smell of musk. A little bit of uncleanliness - as is normal after a busy day - mixed with your natural scent. To be frank, it's intoxicating." Laying her face against his cock, she took another shameless inhale, before moving her mouth back up to the tip of his cock.

She stopped just short of teasing him, the way she held herself back clearly being a result of her inexperience rather than a desire to see him squirm - this emotion wasn't sadistic, at least, but as Beast Boy thought about the others, he wondered just what he had gotten himself into; would the others prove a challenge? Yeah, of course they would, he thought. But that's okay. A challenge is just what he needed to prove to himself that he was worthy of Raven. Though he wouldn't tell anybody, especially not her, Raven's distance had left Beast Boy feeling unworthy of her time. He had talked to himself about it on multiple occasions, and managed to persuade himself that it wasn't worth worrying about, but it would surface every now and again and remind him that he wasn't the pinnacle of stability that he wanted to be. The way that Knowledge took him deep into her throat pulled him from his thoughts entirely, and this time she didn't gag. Working him in all the right ways, she bounced her head over the bottom couple of inches, his cock becoming familiar with the depths of her throat. It felt heavenly - he couldn't imagine Raven actually doing something like this to him, and yet that was exactly what was happening, albeit... with a couple of differences.

Knowledge deepthroated him with such force that her glasses slipped from her forehead, but, pausing for a moment, she simply moved them aside, and then brushed her hair out of her face, before returning to his cock. In order to keep her glasses safe, Beast Boy reached over and grabbed them, before slipping them into his pocket. Her dedication both amazed and aroused him, both hands moving to the back of her head, as he moaned out a sign of his appreciation; her name. It wasn't Raven's name, it was hers. Taboo as it was, he felt that it was only fair to gife the credit to the emotion that was blowing him, though he imagined that it was going to take a lot of work to learn the nuances between each emotion... and wasn't that sort-of the point? Pulled from his thoughts a second time, his cock began to twitch, and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold himself back any longer. "...I'm cummin'," he told Knowledge, but she didn't pull all the way back as he had been expecting her to. She wanted to know what his cum tasted like, and so she instead only pulled back to the head, before running her tongue lavishly over the tip, her hands moving to his length to stroke him.

He was helpless, and he soon came, his cock spurting off in her mouth - it was his first time cumming in Raven's mouth, and although it was only a clone of her focused on a certain emotion, it felt every bit as great as he had imagined it feeling. The way she looked up at him as his load blew off in her mouth was definitive to him - even if she was a clone of Raven, she was still Raven. She was still the girl he loved. Moving his hands to the back of her head, he held her in place as she milked him, both with her mouth and her hands, as her thumbs ran along his underside to pull as much of his cum from his cock as possible.

With her mouth full of his cum, she pulled herself back, breaking free from his grip, and opened her mouth to show him the load that laid inside. Her tongue swished around within the pool of cum, and as a grin could be seen forming on her lips, she closed her mouth and tried her best to cover up a chuckle. Beast Boy, feeling drained, leaned back against the tree behind him, not even able to fully appreciate the show because of how utterly defeated he felt. But that wasn't a bad thing, he recognised. As his cock dripped the remnants of its load, he reached forward and pulled his underwear back up again, before fixing his pants, and sighing.

"That might be the best thing that's ever happened to me, ever," he told Knowledge, with a smirk. He was telling the truth, too - his orgasm had been absolutely mindblowing. Certainly better than masturbation. After swallowing, very audibly, Knowledge pulled back, and nodded, before moving to her feet.

"I can certainly say the same. Though I always knew you'd taste... well, good. I didn't think it would be that amazing," she said, before reaching over to offer him a hand, which he took, and then moved to his own feet. As the two of them walked back over to the purple door, Beast Boy reached his hand up and scratched the back of his own head, not really sure how to say goodbye to Knowledge. For all he knew, he'd never see her again, and she'd just given him one hell of a blowjob. Answering his unspoken question for him, she moved over and gave him a hug, which he returned eagerly. Before she parted, she leaned up and gave him a deep kiss on the lips, and then pulled back, offering him a smile. Reaching into his pocket, he returned her glasses to her, and then leaned over to give her forehead a kiss, as she slid them on.

"It was nice seeing you," he told her, and she nodded, motioning over to the door.

"If you spend this long talking to all of us, then you'll never get out of here," she joked. He appreciated the tone she was taking, and, with another wave, pressed his hand against the door and opened it, before stepping through.

It shut behind him.


	3. Passion

Beast Boy didn't even need to search for the next emoticlone. Wearing a cape that was purple in colour, Passion sat before him, on a bed truly befitting of their time together. The covers were made of silk, and coloured a deep purple. He noted the lack of pillows, but the bed looked comfy nonetheless. Taking a few steps toward it, he looked around, and noticed the lack of another door. He would ask about it later. "...uh, so I'm guessing you know why I'm here," he said to Passion, as she turned her head towards him, and gave him a sultry smirk. She said nothing to him, only using one finger to beckon her towards him; a beckoning that he followed without question, slipping onto the bed next to her.

Before he could open his mouth to say anything else, she leaned up and pressed a deep kiss to his lips, her arms immediately moving around his neck, as she pressed her body close to his. She felt just the same as Knowledge, and yet there was an entirely different vibe to her. Most notable was the fact that she hadn't actually said anything to him yet. That remained the case, as she reached her hands up to take his wrists, and then moved his hands over to hold her ass. Surprised, he opened his eyes, but she only kissed him deeper. As he fell back into the kiss, he groped the ass that he had been so graciously offered, taking handfuls of the soft flesh. He had never been given the opportunity to fully appreciate what Raven was packing, and as he pulled back from their kiss, transfixed by her ass, Passion gave him no complaints; if he was that enamoured with her ass, then she would let him continue. She held only a grin on her face, watching him closely as he massaged and kneaded her ass.

All good things had to come to an end, though, and eventually, she pulled her ass away from him, before sliding herself forward and wrapping her legs around his waist. Moving her arms to up wrap around his shoulders, she leaned up and gave him another kiss, for just long enough that he pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, not that I'm not down with this whole... silent making out thing, but I kinda need to know what your deal is here," he told her. He wasn't sure what he was afraid of, but the nagging feeling in the back of his mind wanted things to be clear between the two of them. Pressing her hand against his chest, she didn't give him a straight answer, moving down to lay on her stomach again, as she moved her head between his legs, her hands going for his pants.

Right as he was about to speak up again, she started to talk. "Do you wanna know what the main reason Raven is holding herself back is?" she asked, unbuttoning his pants as she spoke, before pulling them down, and throwing them to the side, and then moving her hands to his underwear. "She doesn't know what she's missing. She can't imagine how great it must be to be able to have sex with someone we love as much as we love you." With that, she began to pull his boxers down, before tossing them aside, and moving her head close to his still-soft cock. "Of course, she's had little hints," Passion remarked, leaning herself close to Beast Boy's cock, as she pressed a kiss to its topside, and slid her hand underneath it. "She knows how good you smell - that musky smell that comes alongside being so close to you. She loves it. She won't admit it to herself, but she does. We all do. We love almost everything about you." With that, she took the hardening cock into her mouth, and began to suckle, using her hands to spread his thighs apart, before moving one of them down to massage his balls.

Having a second blowjob so soon after his first was overwhelming for poor Beast Boy, but that didn't stop him from enjoying himself. This time, he slid a hand down further, beneath Passion's unitard to feel around for her tits. It didn't take him long to find her nipple, which he began to rub with the flat of his palm, all while Passion continued taking his cock into her mouth - the effort that Passion showed was different from that which Knowledge had. He could only assume that she had just as little experience, and yet she was so much more... assertive; so much more definitive in the way that she moved. There was no two ways about it, she actually did know what she was doing, and what's more? She was clearly loving it, drinking in every moment of her sloppy oral, as she moved back and forth along his cock, her hands still working at his balls. She had topped Knowledge almost immediately, and was currently setting records that Beast Boy doubted would ever be beaten.

As she pulled back over his cock again, dragging her lips along its length in a way that showed just how much she enjoyed the taste, she reached her hand up, underneath the underside, and started to stroke him as she pressed her nose to the tip of his cock again. "God, I love the way you taste," she told him, before kissing the tip. "The way you taste, and the way you smell... I can't wait for you to cum." With that, she moved her head down further, and moved her hand underneath his ass to prop him up a little further. With his balls on display for her, she leaned down and pressed her nose against them, her tongue sneaking out from her mouth to run along them. They were so musky, as if the orbs were the source of his delicious taste. Wrapping her mouth around one of them, she suckled with great intensity, and continued stroking him. As he looked down at her, such a lewd face staring back at him, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer if she kept going the way that she was.

"Gonna blow if you keep that up," he told her, and while he wasn't entirely opposed to having his cum swallowed again, he didn't really want to just get blowjob after blowjob today; it would get old eventually. Looking back up at him, she spent a couple more moments loudly savouring his balls, the slurping noises that came alongside her lavish loving filling whatever room they were in (he hadn't bothered to check, far too distracted), and then she pulled back, letting his balls drip her saliva onto the bed beneath them. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and laughed softly, before moving back up to kiss him again.

He kissed her back, although he had a few questions that he wanted to ask. Moving his arms to settle at her waist, he pulled her body close to his, once-again enjoying the warmth, before laying his forehead against hers. "...so, what's next?" he asked her, as his fingers ran along her back, over her spine and finally up to her neck. It seemed like he couldn't keep his hands off her, now that he was being allowed to actually touch her - something that Raven had always been a little weird about, though he understood her reasons for it, but now that he had free-access to touch what was essentially her body in any way he wanted, well... he wasn't going to miss out on the opportunity.

"I think I know just where I want you," she told him, before sitting him down on the bed, and climbing into his lap. She leaned down to press a deep kiss to his lips - one filled with passion, as she slid his cock backward to sit between the cheeks of her ass. Using only the palm of her hand to hold him in place, she began to move slowly up and down along his cock, making sure that he was pressed firmly between those ass cheeks. Having been so close to his orgasm before, it didn't take Beast Boy long to return to his previous state of hardness. Beast Boy wasn't sure whether this was what she had in mind, or whether she would be taking him further, but he had no complaints, soon becoming used to the pleasurable feeling of being nestled between the cheeks of her ass, his cock leaking precum all the same, which only further lubricated their experience.

Soon enough, it turned out that she wanted more than just to hotdog him; as much as Beast Boy enjoyed sliding himself between her cheeks, he wanted more, too. As she reached a hand over to lay against his chest, giving herself better leverage, she picked herself up about the length of his cock, and then pressed herself backward. She didn't press him up against her pussy as he had been expecting, though a part of him was happy that this was the case. Rather, she slid him up against her ass, its tightness immediately recognisable to poor Beast Boy who, overcome by the feeling, moved his hands to her hips and leaned his head forward, laying it in the crook of her neck. He let out an unsteady breath, and she did the same, moving the hand that had been on his chest around his neck, truly connecting with him as she pressed him inside her ass, a moan leaving the both of them as if it had been waiting the entire time to escape.

Whether she had been able to prepare herself or not, his entrance stung, and she needed a minute to collect herself. Placing her hand on his chest again, Passion pushed back from him and let out a huff, but he chased her, and leaned up to press a defiant kiss to her lips, his arms moving around her body as he pressed her back against the bed. He wasn't forceful, but his actions told her one thing loud and clear; she was his, and he was hers, and that was just the way things were going to be from then on. He had to believe that because Passion was one of Raven's emotions, that meaning would pass through her and into Raven's mind. His arms wrapped tightly around her, as he dipped himself down for another kiss, he waited until he could tell that she had grown accustomed to the feeling of his cock inside her, before pushing himself deeper. Her legs came to wrap around his waist, and he knew for sure that he had made the right decision. As he grinned into their kiss, she pulled back just an inch or so and let out a breathy giggle, and he chased her again, his lips moving after hers; they did so each time she pulled away, because he couldn't get enough of her, no matter how much he got.

As they fucked, his cock pushing deep into her ass with each thrust, the two of them were greedy for each other, hands roaming bodies as the gratuitous amount of skin-on-skin contact left the both of them sweating, but they persevered. Whenever they weren't kissing, they were whispering things to each other, about how good the other felt, or how amazing it was to be with them. Every word that left their mouths was the truth, including the starved moans of pleasure that came out after they had been kissing for too long, and it was only when the position became uncomfortable for Passion that the two of them moved around.

Passion took her place on top of him again, her hands resting on his chest as she continued to ride his cock, setting her own pace; though it began slow, it wasn't long until she was practically brutalising her own ass with his cock, trying to push him as deep as she could; that depth, given her tightness was too much for poor Beast Boy, who, after wrapping his arms tightly around her, thrust himself upward and then announced his orgasm, albeit in a muffled voice. Her own orgasm soon followed, and her ass squeezed him tightly as he filled it with his load, the warm and sticky feeling spreading throughout her body. She could have cried, it felt so good, but it wasn't long until the moment was over, and they were left panting on the bed, giving each other the occasional glance, and grinning, before looking back up at the ceiling, completely totalled... which was less than ideal for Beast Boy, who still had six or seven emoticlones left to go.

"Is there a shower in here?" he asked, and after she pointed him towards it with a giggle, he hurried off to clean himself up. He spent a while in the shower, making sure that he cleaned himself up as much as possible; he didn't want to be dirty for the next emoticlone that he ran into. After stepping out of the shower, he cleaned himself off, and took a look in the mirror. With a grin, he reminded himself who he was; he was ready.

Passion led him to the next door, and after stealing herself a kiss that she knew would have to tide her over for a while, she stepped away, leaving him to open the door himself. As he turned towards it, and looked it over, he noticed its distinctly orange colour. He knew what was coming, and it wasn't be fun. Or would it? He opened the door, and stepped through, preparing both a sigh and a grin for what laid on the other side.


	4. Rudeness

"Look who it is!" Rudeness called out, from a ledge a little higher in the dreamscape than Beast Boy himself. For obvious reasons, he had never really gotten along with this emotion of Raven's, but he could still imagine himself with her; she was Raven, after all, but beyond that, she had a unique charm to her that neither Raven nor the other emoticlones had. She had more of a rebellious edge to her, even compared to Raven herself. Unhindered, Raven's desire to rebel against others would be devastating; or was everyone like that? "Are you gonna keep staring at me all day?" she asked him, placing her hands on her hips. A part of him wanted to punch her - she just had a very punchable face - but an even larger part of him wanted to fuck her, as, he was learning, he apparently wanted to with everybody hosting a variant of Raven's body.

"Do you not know what I'm here for?" Beast Boy asked, under the impression that each emoticlone had been informed. If they hadn't, then that would pose a problem; talking Raven into sex had proven to be hard enough, how was he going to do it to other versions of her?

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Rudeness replied, placing her hands on the rail of what looked to be a roof, though the dreamscape didn't make much sense logically. From Beast Boy's edge, she seemed to be stood atop a cliff face, with a tree beside it which he would presumably have to climb up; that wasn't a problem. One thing was for sure, though: he didn't have the time to be playing games with Rudeness. ...or did he? He wasn't actually sure how the passage of time worked in here, but he was going to guess that he didn't. Raven would worry if he was in here for too long, surely.

"Can't ya just be honest with me?" he asked, sighing to himself. "I really don't have enough time to waste messing around with you." With that, she looked like she was going to laugh for a moment, but seemingly talked herself out of it.

"And here I thought you were here to fuck me," she told him, in a tone that was both teasing and mocking. She wasn't even paying attention to him anymore, instead playing with her nails. In his frustration, Beast Boy shook his head, and started to climb the tree. Seeing as he had a lot of experience with athletics, he had no trouble scaling the tree, and then hopping over the barrier onto the rooftop with her. Yeah, it was definitely a rooftop. The sooner he could get out of here, the better, he thought.

"Okay, I'm here. Can we get this over with now?" he asked her, letting on just how frustrated he was, though that would prove to be a mistake.

"Poor me. My boyfriend won't even treat me with respect," she sighed, with a hint of sarcasm to her tone, but the insult infuriated Beast Boy all the same; it really infuriated him, more than it should have. The anger flowing through him wasn't normal. Was there something wrong with him? Before he knew it, he was on her, pinning her down to the floor, his hands covering her forearms.

"Don't you dare say that," he said to her, trying his best not to shout, and although he had failed to stop himself from pouncing on top of her, he was awarded that small victory. "Do you know how hard I've worked for you?" he asked. It was a loaded question. Though there was some truth to it, Raven had made her own sacrifices, and Beast Boy knew that; through his anger, he couldn't even discern that it wasn't actually Raven that he was talking to, although every other aspect of his subconscious was still hanging onto reality... perhaps too much so. Though he wasn't entirely sure if he even had Rudeness' consent, his hands were doing the work for him, pulling at her clothes until there was basically nothing left on her.

She looked up at him with a gaze that could have either been lust or anger, and while Beast Boy assumed the latter, it seemed that whatever was fuelling his actions had chosen the former, because he shuffled himself down to her thighs, as his hands reached down to roughly grope her breasts. She leaned into his touch for a moment, before clearing her throat, and, with a blush, looking off to the side. "You can't grope worth a damn. How are you supposed to please Raven if this is how you're going to be treating her?" She was obviously trying to goad him into getting more angry, Beast Boy knew that, because he had just spent the last half hour or so expertly giving it to another one of the clones, but it got to him anyway.

Rolling from her, he took note of the fact that she wasn't trying to move away, but the question of her consent still lingered on his mind. She would say something if she didn't want him to continue, surely; she hadn't so much as uttered a 'stop' so far. Sliding his hand between her legs, his anger fuelled a rough fingerfucking, first one finger, but then he slipped a second inside, and let his entire forearm move with his fingers, practically slapping his palm against her pussy each time he thrust inside. "That's better, but you're still a long way off being worthy of a pussy like mine," Rudeness said to him, the blush still on her face, and only a moment later a moan pushed itself out of her. A grin rose on his lips, and he leaned down to steal a kiss from her, just in time for her to pull back. "...hey! You really think you've earned a kiss from me? You're worthless," she told him, and that seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back; fuck her pleasure, he'd just have sex with her and move on. So what if one of the emotions was against him, anyway?

Moving between her legs, he reached down to pull out his own cock, and, having already grown hard, he practically slapped his length against her twat - judging by the moan that left her throat, before being stifled by her clenched teeth, he could only assume that he'd hit her clit. Good. He hoped that she felt overstimulated, as he started to move himself back and forth, dragging his length along her slit, making sure to push as much against the clit as he could. He could feel her growing wet beneath him - not only was it getting easier to slide along her cunt, but he could also feel her heat underneath his cock. He knew that she was ready... but he had no intentions of fucking her pussy, rather, he was going elsewhere. His cock thoroughly lubricated, he gave her clit one last slap with his cock, watching with a grin as she moaned out again, before sliding his cock down to press up against her ass.

The implication, as she moaned out, was that all variants of Raven really loved getting it in the ass, but Beast Boy noted to not jump to any assumptions about that; he'd have to ask Raven about it another time. Given how wet she had been as he was grinding against her, his cock, lubricated by her juices, managed to slip inside without much hassle - certainly easier than it had for Passion, though Rudeness' pleasure obviously didn't matter much to Beast Boy. "Going straight for the ass? God, you're pathetic. It's like you only care about yourse-ah!" she cried out, as he slammed his entire length into her at once. It hurt, for sure, and given the tears forming in the corners of her eyes, it had hurt a lot, but she still didn't ask him to pull out, her legs subtly wrapping around him, though not so much that her apparent displeasure would be undeniable.

With his entire length inside her, he could feel her body pulsating around him, just as he had when he had been inside Passion, and yet there was a distinct difference; it was almost as if the scenario here had made the entire experience hotter for Beast Boy. He didn't think much about it, far too distracted by his own pleasure. He moved his hands to her hips, and took a firm hold of her body, as he began to move himself back and forth. He pressed into her with an eagerness he hadn't shown so far that night, not with Knowledge or with Passion; this was something else, it was something raw and powerful. It was almost as if he was showing Rudeness a side of him that he hadn't been able to show the others - an animalistic side. As it turned out, this suited her needs just fine, because as he started to rail her harder, his balls slapping against her skin with each thrust, she finally gave in to the pleasure that she was so obviously feeling, and while she didn't yet voice it, the way she moved her hands up to grab his shoulders, while initially signalling that she wanted him to pull back, evolved into her wrapping her arms around him entirely.

"Don't you dare pull out!" she cried, moving her legs to wrap around him, too. She was all-in now, for the pleasure just as he was. Perhaps he and Rudeness had found something to agree on - how much they liked him fucking her ass. Regardless, she didn't have to worry about him pulling out, he was enjoying himself so much that it would have been nigh impossible to get him to do so. Cradled in the warmth of her ass, his cock felt at home. "Fuck me harder!" she cried, and while he wasn't sure that it was even possible for him, he gave himself that little extra oomph. That turned out to be a mistake, because the increased pleasure proved to be too much for his poor cock - only a moment later, he collapsed on top of her, and blew his load deep inside her ass. She unwrapped her arms, letting them fall to the floor, and huffed as the feeling of being filled with his cum left her on the edge of her orgasm, needing only a touch more of pleasure.

"Pl-Please," she begged, which caught his attention. For reasons unknown to him, she didn't simply get herself off; she needed him to do it. She grabbed his forearm, and tried pushing it down towards her neglected pussy. In a spike of revenge, he merely grinned at her, leaning down to steal another kiss from her.

"If you kiss me back," he muttered against her lips, "I'll make you cum." It was a fair deal, he thought, because she pulled her hands away from him, seemingly giving up, as her eyes trained on his, unwavering. He gave a shallow thrust, probably all he could manage in his post-orgasm state, and her hands returned to his forearm. With no other options, she leaned upward and gave him a deep kiss, her hands insisting that he get her off. Seeing as she had fulfilled her end of the deal, he returned his fingers to her pussy and began to stroke, digits tapping at her clit until she came in a fit of moans and glory, her cunt practically gushing - he could have sworn that she'd even squirted, though he hadn't been paying enough attention to say so for sure.

She pulled away from him the moment that her orgasm was over, and reached behind herself to slip a finger into her aching asshole, grimacing at the feeling of it easily spreading open for her. "Ugh, you ruined my ass," she told him, with a hint of disdain that he could only hear from someone who simultaneously loved and hated him, though the latter was clearly by design. With a shrug, and a grin plastered on his face, he moved to his feet.

"You were asking for it," he told her, and she stopped herself short of chastising him; as problematic as it was to accuse her of such a thing, she couldn't deny that she had been doing exactly that - it had even been her plan, after all, to tease him into fucking her. With a sigh, she pointed towards the next door, clearly wanting him to get out as soon as possible.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" he asked her, sounding disappointed, but when he was met with a mere glare in response, he headed over to the door, fixing his clothes, and hoping desperately that his cock didn't taste like her ass, for the complications it might cause with whoever was next. He came upon the door, and eyed it. It was pink. That was... happiness, right? Ah. This would either be fun, or exhausting, probably both. Pushing open the door, he left Rudeness to whatever existential crises she was no doubt having.


	5. Happiness

As he entered the next room... or were they dimensions? Either way, Beast Boy couldn't find Happiness right away. Everything looked right. There was a bed, and an endless dreamscape heading off in most directions, but no emoticlone. Was she here? Had he come at the wrong time? Maybe he'd taken too long, and she'd gotten bored. Placing one hand on his hip, he scratched the back of his own head, and frowned... just in time for something to jump onto his back.

Though his immediate response was distress, when he looked down to see arms wrapped around his neck, he figured out what had just jumped onto him. Sure enough, a moment later, a very elated face popped over his shoulder, and, with a grin, Happiness turned her head towards him, planting a sloppy kiss against his cheek. "Hey, you," she said to him, before hopping down to the ground and moving around him, pressing kisses against his mouth all-the-while. As Beast Boy moved his hands to rest at her hips, already feeling comfortable around this emoticlone, which was definitely a nice change of pace given how he'd needed to match Rudeness'... uh, rudeness before.

"Hey," he replied, unable to hide the smile on his face as he ducked down for another kiss. He was starting to get used to the concept of moving between the emoticlones so quickly, and yet they were all so distinctly different that it kept him on his toes. Without saying anything more, she moved her hands up, tracing along his arms for a moment, before moving down to his hands, and after taking them, Happiness pulled him over to the bed. She sat down on the bed before him, before pulling him down onto it with her. After falling onto it, he glanced in her direction, to find her taking her clothes off; she seemed far more shy than the other clones, though perhaps shy wasn't the right word for it. It wasn't that she didn't want him to see, but she was clearly being more conservative about what she was doing. Her hand and arm covered her breasts as she pulled her bra away, and tossed it aside, and it was only as she crawled towards him again that she finally revealed her naked body to him.

After getting into sex so quickly the previous time, this downtime was very appreciated. He moved his hands towards her body, starting at her hips; even though he had been through this three times already, her body almost seemed fresh to him, as if the context had allowed him to enjoy her all over again. Running his hands along her sides, he gave himself time to truly appreciate the softness of her skin, before moving his hands to her breasts. He had played with Knowledge's tits when he had been with her, but this felt different, and not only because of the context. Happiness reacted to his touches very differently, leaning into his hands, no matter where on her they were touching, and there was always a genuine smile on her face. Were it not for the distinct hardness of her nipples, he might not even have been able to tell that she was actually aroused. Leaning forward, he stole another kiss from her, as his fingers began to play with the aforementioned nubs, tweaking and pulling at them in a way that must have been pleasurable, given the way that she was moaning into his mouth.

After that, she was the one to move things forward, reaching her hand down to lift his shirt upward. She ran her hands along his torso, seemingly taking her time to appreciate his form in the way that he did, before pulling his shirt up and off, and then throwing it to the side. Leaning up, she pressed her lips to his jaw, as she slid her hand down into his pants, only taking the time to undo his belt. "This is my first time," she told him, as her fingers wrapped around his cock, and although he didn't fully understand what she was saying (did she mean that it was her first time in general, or that she was planning to let him fuck her?), he grew unbearably hard beneath her fingers anyway, a grunt forcing its way out of his throat.

His reaction brought a giggle from her, as she pushed him further back onto the bed, and took her place on top of him. The bulge in his pants was very clear by this point, and she considered it her destination, planting herself down on top of it, before starting to grind against him, wearing only her underwear. Between all the layers of fabric, he couldn't make out any of the finer details, but she seemed to be rubbing her clit up against his jeans, though her actions weren't exactly the focus of his attention, because she was leaning down to kiss him again. He moved his arms around her, before reaching down and sliding his hand into her underwear. Her slit felt sticky hot against his fingers, as he plunged his digits between her lips, and searched around for her clit. He found it with ease, but didn't go straight for it, instead running his fingers around it, and then moving further down. He slipped a finger inside her, drinking down the moan that left her lips as if it were his life source.

As she wriggled against his finger, trying to get him deeper, he saw no reason to tease her, slipping the digit all the way inside her, as another moan escaped from her throat. He deepened their kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth, and then ran his tongue along hers. She tasted sweet, which he supposed he should have expected, and as she returned the motion, her tongue moving around his, he slid a second finger inside her. With that, she pulled away from him, leaning back and thrusting her hips forward so that he could slip his fingers into her from a better angle. She slowly began to bite her lip, a smile still tugging at her lips. He couldn't hold back any longer. He needed her now. Pulling his fingers out of her, he lifted them to his lips and slid them into his mouth, maintaining eye contact with her.

With that, she reached her hands down to shimmy down her underwear, before tossing her underwear to the same pile she'd tossed her bra onto. Naked, she moved over to him and started stripping off his clothes, too. Having finished enjoying the sweet taste of her pussy - go figure - he gave her a hand. Once they were both naked, she moved down onto the bed, and pulled him atop her, his cock already pressed up against her twat. Reaching down, he aligned himself with her, before her hand pressing up against his chest stopped him. "Wait, before we do this," she began, biting her lip again. "I just want to tell you that I love you. We all do, I mean. You're... amazing, Logan," she told him, and with that he had the same smile on his face that she did on hers. Leaning down to kiss her, he uttered an 'I love you too,' because that was all he could manage without tripping over his own words, and with that Beast Boy finally slipped inside his lover.

Time seemed to slow down, her wet honey pot enveloping his cock in the sweetest way possible. It was his first time being inside a vagina, he realised. For a moment, he thought that no feeling would ever compare to this one, but then he remembered that once all this was over, he got to fuck his girlfriend for real, and with that goal in mind, he leaned down to press another kiss to Happiness' lips. She spread her legs wider for him, moving them to wrap around his waist - unlike the others, though, there was a distinct desperation to the way that she did it, interlocking her legs so that he couldn't escape, even if he wanted to. Though, escaping was the last thing on his mind. As he slowly slid himself deeper into the welcoming wetness that was his lover's twat, his arms moved down to wrap around her lower back. He moved his head, planting it in the nape of her neck, and it one quick thrust, pushed himself all of the way inside her. She couldn't stop herself from moaning out, the sounds of a sweet moan filling the air.

Everything was perfect, and while he wasn't sure if he really considered this his first time or not, considering the dreamscape that he found himself in, it was very clear to him that the girl he was currently inside felt that way. It was obvious in everything she did, from the little squeaks and moans, to the kisses she would give him, to the way that she declared how good it felt to finally have his cock inside her. He noted that she hadn't said 'a' cock, she had said 'his' cock, and all of his loving emotions culminated into an embarrassing feeling, which he made up for by giving her the best time he could manage, cock driving itself deep into her; on some level, he knew that this was likely to be Raven's first time, too, and even if it wasn't exactly her that he was fucking, he felt all of the same obligations towards Happiness that he would have felt towards Raven.

As both of their orgasms began approaching, he leaned himself upward, and she ran her hands along his forearms to take his hands in hers, entwining the fingers just as Passion had done with him. The similarities between them were undeniable, but whereas Passion had simply been about the sex, Happiness seemed to be focused on the bond between them, being far more excited by the little kisses they would give each other than the actual fact that he was inside her - not that she would dream of complaining about that, though. Rather, given the way that her pussy was pulsating around him, he figured she was just as close to her orgasm as he was.

"You forgot the condom," she whispered into his ear, in a tone that was both sweet and teasing. He couldn't get an emoticlone pregnant anyway, right? Surely they'd only get pregnant when Raven did.

Opting not to worry about it, he played along, leaning forward and returning a whisper into her ear. "I didn't forget a condom, I just had no intention of using one."

A clear and definitive blush rose on her cheeks, but she was clearly up for keeping up the roleplayed facade. "Are you going to finish inside me?" she asked, letting the question sit for a while, with all the weight that it carried. A grin on his lips, Beast Boy nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to hers, before moving his hands away from hers to wrap his arms tightly around her. With one final, hard thrust, he pushed himself all the way inside her, and but a moment later he started to cum. She cried out in pleasure as her own orgasm hit, body twitching and convulsing against her will. HIs cock shot off inside her, filling her womb - a feeling that was entirely new to her.

Beast Boy let himself relax in the afterglow of their orgasm for a while, keeping his softening cock inside Happiness, as she pressed soft, lazy kisses to his cheek. He couldn't help but smile. If sex with Raven was anything like this, then he would have the time of his life. Finally pulling out of her, he gave a soft sigh, and asked where the shower was. She pointed him towards it, but didn't let him go on his own. Rather than showering himself, she washed him, making sure that he was squeaky clean for the next emotion, though until they got to the door, even she didn't know who exactly that was. Fully dressed, they reached the gray door, and after leaning up to press a goodbye kiss to his cheek, Happiness sent him on his way, with a loving pat on the backside and a wave.


	6. Timidity

As Beast Boy entered the next area of the dreamscape, he could immediately feel the difference. There was no complex setup, not even a bed, just a lone Raven clone standing in the middle of nowhere. Like the door, she wore a gray cape, and as he approached, she didn't even raise her head to look at him. He pondered whether the emoticlones had to set up their dreamscapes themselves... and why this one hadn't. Which one was gray again?

"Hey," he said, with a smile on his face, reaching out touch the emoticlone, but she shied away from him. ...ah, gray was timidity, right? He was going to have to do most of the talking, then. That was awkward. But, perhaps more awkward would be not talking at all, and just having his way with this clone. She seemed to know what his worries were, though, and showed that, despite her timidity, she still had a sense of responsibility.

"I know what you're here for," she told him, in a quiet voice. He had to focus in order to be able to make out what she was saying, but he figured that pointing that out wasn't the best course of action at the moment. "I'm not very good at all of this, but I want you to do whatever you want to me, because it's important that Raven is happy." He could tell just from the tone of voice that it was taking a lot for her to be able to say that, and as much as the situation wasn't ideal, he also knew that he didn't have much time to waste - if he spent too long here, then who knows what would happen in the other rooms. Even if time turned out to be inconsequential, it wasn't a risk that he was willing to take. Putting the awkwardness aside, he nodded in Timidity's direction, and crossed his arms.

"...so, uh, do you want me to just...?" he asked, reaching his hand over to slide against her hip. She didn't pull away this time, seemingly having gotten over whatever was bothering her, and although she didn't look very emotive about it, she nodded, without looking at him. He supposed that was the best that he was going to get, and, albeit slowly, started stripping her. He made sure to be careful, so that she could retract her consent at any time, if she wanted to, but a part of him knew that he could do whatever he wanted, and she likely wouldn't retract consent. A part of him felt bad, but... well, the least he could do here was make her feel good, right?

Even he had his limits, though, and he knew that foreplay would be a waste of time. "...can you, like, conjure me up some lube or something?" he asked her, only to find one in his hand a moment later. With a smile, he popped the cap. "Thanks," but he didn't get much in the way of a response. In her timidity, she seemed almost entirely emotionless, having little or no reaction to whatever he chose to do. It crossed his mind a second time that he could probably take advantage of that, but that was probably the adrenaline talking; his time with Rudeness had really set some odd precedents within him.

They both found their way down onto the floor, and he moved between her legs as he had done with Happiness not long beforehand, though it felt vastly different. With the lube, he slid a finger into her, and made sure to get her as lubricated as possible. Unbeknownst to him, there wouldn't have been a problem anyway, because for all her talk, or lack thereof, she was actually quite excited about the concept of having sex with him, merely unable to voice such a thing, either out of awkwardness or a general lack of experience approaching such situations.

Pressing his cock up to her entrance, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh through his nose, trying not to let on how excited he was, before pushing himself inside. He slid in without any problems, a definitive sound accompanying his thrust forward, and although Timidity let out a squeak, he couldn't tell if it was out of awkwardness, or out of pleasure. Trying not to let her lack of emotiveness bother him, he leaned his head down into the nape of her neck, as he had done with Happiness and Passion, albeit under very different circumstances, and wrapped his arms around her body, trying to make the most of the situation - something which proved hard to do.

Nonetheless, he kept himself sturdy, putting as much passion into his thrusts as he could muster. It wasn't an ideal situation, but he could make it work. Yeah, he was getting into this. Maybe the whole... imagining her as little more than a cocksleeve thing would work for him, it had certainly worked when he was having sex with Rudeness. With each thrust forward the lubrication that he'd used caused a squelching noise to echo throughout the room, his thrusts growing in strength and speed. Before too long, his hips were slapping against hers each time he bottomed out, his cock pushing up against the entrance to her womb. Not that Timidity would ever be able to admit as much, but the feeling of being used without much input on her part was perhaps the hottest thing she'd ever done. Her pleasure echoed through her, and she flew into the throes of a silent orgasm. She didn't need to tell him, though, because he could feel her moving against him, every fibre of her being trembling.

It wasn't long until Beast Boy joined her. His cock thumped up against the depths of her twat, tip practically kissing her cervix with each thrust, and although the situation was incredibly awkward, he found himself getting into it. His hands moved to sit aside her waist, and he pounded down into her, before finally blowing his load inside her, hot cum firing against her inner walls. Context fell by the wayside in favour of intense pleasure, running through his body like fireworks, and then he came back down to reality, rolled off Timidity's body, and everything was back to being awkward again. After getting dressed, he cleared his throat, and tried to think of something to say; the awkward silence held strong, and he chose to let it remain, before moving to his feet.

"...can you point me towards the next door?" he asked, in a voice noticably lower than before. He felt a little guilty, but she didn't seem too bothered (granted, she didn't seem too anything). She pointed him towards the exit, and with a firm nod, he headed off towards it, rounding a corner that he could have sworn didn't make logical sense, before coming upon a green door. He didn't even care what awaited him on the other side of the door, he just wanted to be away from that awkward situation.


	7. Bravery

The moment that Beast Boy stepped through the green door into the next part of the dreamscape, he could literally feel the difference. This area felt much less restrictive, and had a genuine smell to it, almost as if he was back in society, the sounds of city streets ringing in the distance. Finding himself in what he assumed to be an alleyway, he headed in the direction that most of the sound was coming from, hoping to find the next emoticlone. To his surprise, he was instead surrounded by people. Well, they weren't quite people. None of them had faces, but it almost seemed as if the only reason he couldn't see them was because he wasn't looking hard enough; it was a weird feeling, but the vagueness of their distinct features made everything seem less scary than it perhaps could have.

And in the crowd, further away from him, he saw what he had been looking for: an unmistakable green cape, attached to someone facing away from him. He found himself excited, in stark contrast to the way that he had been feeling in the previous dreamscape. Moving between the crowd, trying his best not to bump into anybody, he approached his destination, wondering what he should say to the emoticlone; perhaps he'd open by thanking her for the way that she'd set up this place - he wasn't sure if she'd known how boring his previous encounter had been, but she deserved thanking nonetheless.

To his surprise, though, as he approached the green cape, belonging to the clone he knew to be called 'Bravery,' she turned around in a flash, and grabbed a hold of his shirt, before pulling him elsewhere. She had moved him around a corner, into an alleyway that was very shallow, nothing like the one that he had been in previously. He could hear the conversations going on just outside of the alleyway as if he were a part of them, and yet, as Bravery had likely intended, neither he nor she could be seen. With a grin, she leaned up to peck his lips, before dropping down to her knees.

"H-Hey, wait. Not so much as a 'hello'?" he asked, knowing exactly where she was going with this.

"I just figured you'd want to skip the pleasantries," she told him, as she reached her hand into his pants, while unzipping them with the other. She took a firm grip on his cock, the fabric of his boxers sitting between her hand and his length, as she pulled his pants aside, and slid a finger into his boxer shorts. She wasn't wrong, and while he was busy trying to think of something to say, she pulled his boxers down and fished out his cock, before pressing her lips up against the tip. "...oh, is that another woman's cunt I can taste on you?" she asked him, sounding almost... smug, as she wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock, and held him so tightly that he thought his cock might lose its blood flow entirely.

"Ah, d... do you not know the deal?" Beast Boy asked, unable to formulate a reaction that sounded any better, but she had no desire for better anyway; the worse he did, the more she could tease him, and when they were this close to being caught - at least theoretically, but she wouldn't tell him that either - seeing him panic was downright delicious.

"I know, I just figured you'd wash up first," she told him, before pressing a kiss to the base, as she held his cock upright. He felt a pang of guilt hit him, but her next words put his worries to rest: "Not to worry, I'll clean it for you." With that, she moved her hand over his cock, and pressed his length up against his stomach. He was so hard... clearly her teasing was getting to him. Starting at the base, she ran her tongue around his length and did her best to clean him up. Her tongue missed nothing, from dried pussy juice to cum to sweat and beyond, she made sure to get everything, as if it were her personal mission. Moreover, she didn't fear whatever he could be hiding from her.

After she had finished cleaning up the base, she slid her hand back down his cock and wrapped her fingers around the bottom, letting his cock drop a little so that the tip was pointing towards her. Leaning forward again, she took the tip into her mouth, and as her tongue rolled around the tip, she dipped it beneath the foreskin, intent on cleaning every nook and cranny. She wanted him spotless, and the intense taste that he held, having just fucked another one of the clones didn't bother her in the slightest - she wasn't hiding any true feelings from him. He could tell that she was being genuine, too, because for all her teasing, she held the same gleam of passion in her eyes that most of the other emoticlones had. She was in this for real, in the same way that he was - it was oddly comforting, but the other thing that she was doing was far more so.

Once the head was clean, too, she slid her lips further down on his length, taking him into her mouth. Thinking back on all the times that he had cum that day, Beast Boy wasn't sure how he still had any stamina at all, but maybe that was because of the dreamscape, too - he wasn't feeling sore just yet, and as much as he didn't want to push it, he found it almost impossible to hold himself back around those of the clones who engaged him. For the time being, he let her do as she pleased, because she was clearly getting into her own eager cocksucking. Taking him about halfway, she started to bob her head over his cock, her arms moving around him to hold his hips, which she used as leverage to pull herself deeper, her mouth opening wide as she tried to take him to the base. Her tongue slid free from her mouth, and dangled downward, dripping saliva down onto the floor. As she made contact with the base, she put that tongue to use on his balls, dragging it back and forth over what she could reach of them. She couldn't get enough of his taste; how the real Raven didn't spent all day, every day sucking his cock she had no idea.

Pulling back, she reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes, before grinning up at him. "So, are you gonna stand there all day, or are we gonna get to the fun part?" she asked, and that was all that she had to ask. Like a machine she'd put into motion, he reached down to help her to her feet, before starting to disrobe her, a similar grin on his face, as he pressed a kiss to her lips. He didn't relax just because they were kissing, though, instead turning her away from him and pressing her up against the wall. The wall was cold, and as it brushed up against her nipples roughly, it crossed her mind to complain, and yet... well, the danger almost made things more exciting, along with the rest of the scenario. She wanted to see him really lose his cool - to see him go all out where he usually wouldn't, because only once he was going all out could they truly begin having fun.

Behind her, he leaned forward to deepen their kiss, reaching down to stroke his own slick cock, before using what remained of her saliva to lubricate her pussy, his fingers tugging aside her underwear and pushing roughly inside her. Rather than actually take her clothes off, he had instead opted to simply pull most of the articles aside, both because it meant that it would be easier for the two of them to clean up, and because he didn't want to waste any time. He started with two fingers, pushing them as deep inside her as he could, and the moan that she gave was covered only by the kiss that he gave her; he wasn't sure if they were in any real danger with the people around them, but he also didn't want to find out. The two fingers inside her searched around for her pleasure spots; he knew that he wouldn't have much time to finger her, so he wanted to give her as much pleasure as possible within that time frame. Given that the intensity of her moans increased, he must have found something, but he pulled out in a hurry, excited to get onto the main course.

As he pushed his cock inside her, he let his head slip off to the side to see just how close the people around them were. To both his surprise and worry, he found himself almost face-to-face with one of them, though they didn't seem to pay any attention to him. Pulling back into the corner, he tugged Bravery a few inches further into the shallow alleyway, not wanting them to get caught, but when she gave him a teasing smirk, he knew that he was being challenged... and he knew that he'd have to step up to it. He gave it a moment's thought, before pressing her up against the very edge of the wall, and pushing himself all the way inside her. Though there wasn't actually much in the way of danger, Bravery was far too deep into the roleplay to let that slip, doing her best to cover up the moan that came from her as he buried himself inside to the hilt. She felt so full of him, and for the moment before he pulled back again, she let herself truly appreciate how great it was to finally have someone - no, have him - inside her. It was a new experience for each of the clones, and they each had their own way of dealing with it; fittingly, Bravery got extremely excited, reaching around to grab his hand before having him lift her leg, spreading her further open for him. The illusion was probably lost - anyone actually paying attention would have seen them by now, but she was too lost in the pleasure. She turned her head to kiss him deeply.

As their sex continued, they even started to get a little rough with each other. Beast Boy wasn't holding anything back, his hips slapping against her ass with each thrust inside, a distinctive sound echoing out within the alleyway. He even added in a spank every so often, whenever he had to stop thrusting so fast in order to retain his own stamina. Bravery, on the other hand, would occupy herself with his neck and ears whenever he wasn't kissing her, using her teeth to nibble at them... at least at first. As her pleasure rose, she started biting him harder, so much so that he thought she might draw blood. Eventually, it came to it that she couldn't turn back anymore, far too pleasured to be able to divert the energy - laying against the wall instead, the brickwork roughly brushing against her nipples, she reached only her hand back to grab his forearm, her nails digging into him. As he thrust, she scratched - it was, by far, the roughest sex he'd had so far, even including his session with Rudeness, and yet there was no animosity between him and Bravery, they were simply enjoying each other's company to an extreme extent.

As Beast Boy felt his finale approaching, he knew that he should warn her. Rather than simply announcing it, he leaned forward and ran his tongue along the back of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine as he did. He gave gentle bites on his way along her neck, up to her ear, before whispering: "I'm gonna cum soon."

She half-turned her head and tried to look back at him, and even if she wasn't looking directly at him, he could see the look in her eyes - just as intense as he had come to expect. "You better come inside. If you don't knock me up, I'm going to be sorely disappointed," she told him, and although he still wasn't sure if that was even possible, nor what the ramifications of getting an emoticlone would be, it was as-if he couldn't deny her. He gave a deep thrust into her, and his cock gave a mighty twitch, and then he let out his sticky load within her, the warmness of it filling her entirely as she shook through her own orgasm; although she was keeping the noise down, he could see by how hard she was shaking just how intense of an orgasm it had been.

Once he pulled out, he fixed his pants, and she did the same to her own clothes almost immediately; aside the ruffled hair, nobody would even be able to tell that they'd been screwing. "Do you know where there's a shower?" he asked her, "oh, and... where the next door might be?" With that, she pointed towards a door at the end of the shallow alleyway, yellow in colour.

"That's the door, and it's probably for the best that you don't clean up before heading inside. The next clone is pretty into it." There was only one clone that could be. With a nod, Beast Boy looked down at his arm, covered in scratchmarks. With a grin, a blush and tightly shut eyes, Bravery used whatever magic they held within this dreamscape to heal him, before sending him on his way. Whatever happened in the door beyond, he knew that the yellow door might hold his greatest challenge yet.


	8. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains content more niche than the previous ones. Kinks include: watersports, female on male rimming, and sweat kink. Read at your own discretion.

  
Just as with the last time, the difference between areas was immediately clear to Beast Boy, as he stepped through the door, hearing it click shut behind him. There was a distinct smell of... well, it wasn't pleasant, although he couldn't exactly place it. He was in another alleyway, though it seemed to be the middle of the night, and as he headed towards the only light he could see, he found the yellow door's emoticlone - Sloth - rummaging around a dumpster. He wasn't sure why this would be the first impression that she wanted to give him, but perhaps she was just being honest.

Hopping out of the dumpster, she gave him a grin, eating what seemed to be old pizza. He fought the urge to vomit, and cleared his throat. "...hey, uh, look... you probably know what I'm here for," he said. ...damn. He was a slob, he knew, but this was on another level. She gave him a nod, but before she could say anything else, he tossed her a pack of chewing gum. "Use a couple of these first, please." Swallowing down the food she had been eating, she examined the chewing gum, before shrugging, and popping one into her mouth.

"Your choice, lover," she told him, before closing the distance between them. Predictably, she smelled horrible, and yet it wasn't as bad as he had been expecting. That fact alone carried him through, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"...so, how're we gonna do this?" he asked her, which was something he would come to regret rather quickly.

"Glad you asked! There's something I want you to do for me," she asked, and although the request she gave him sounded... well, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it, but that on no level meant that he wanted to try it with her, especially not in a scenario that would accentuate just how messed up of an idea it was. Nonetheless, as he dropped his pants, a hefty, oversized horsecock flopped out, aiming straight down at the floor. Despite its size, it remained in its sheath for the time being; he definitely wasn't aroused at the moment, though in the following mintues he would come to learn just how much fun there was to be had in embracing the sicker side of one's fantasies.

With the horsecock sitting in front of her, Sloth outright grinned, moving down onto her knees, as she swallowed the chewing gum that she had been given. She made sure to use magic to clean out her mouth of the taste, though 'clean' was obviously a subjective concept around her. Placing her hand underneath the furry horse balls, she leaned in and took a deep inhale of his musky scent - it seemed to be accurate to the real thing, which more than pleased her. "Even if you're rude, you've made me very happy," she told him, as she pressed a kiss to the tip, and he began to grow hard. To aide him, she started to stroke over the base, watching as his cock slowly grew, pointing straight downward from the sheer weight of the hefty shaft. The tip oozed precum, which she gathered up with her finger, before slipping into her mouth unapologetically. Beast Boy might have been weirded out, but watching someone lose all sense of morals so readily was far more arousing than it should have been; she seemed free, more than anything else, and there was a certain attractiveness to that, even if not in any conventional sense.

With that, she began stripping, ridding herself of her clothes quickly, before tossing them aside. She took a squat, and then reached down to spread her pussy lips open, before starting to urinate against the ground. At the same time, she reached over and grabbed his thick equine cock, lifting it to her mouth, where she gave it a sloppy kiss. He had to spread his feet to make sure that his shoes didn't get caught in her piss puddle, and for a moment he gave her a look of disgust, but as she took the spongy cockhead into her mouth, his complaints melted away; having a cock so different from his own was odd, to be sure, but she seemed to know all of the weak spots. ...did she have experience with horses?

The smell she carried was becoming less of an issue. It as as-if he was getting used to it. Her distractions definitely helped. When she finished pissing, she reached her hand up to stroke his cock, as her other hand worked his balls. ...dammit, why did she have to take a leak right in front of him? It was only just now that he had realised how bad he needed the bathroom, too. Clearing his throat, he tried his best to tell her. "You're, uh... gonna have to stop for a minute," he told her, but she was far too distracted, slurping on the end of his dirty horsecock as if it were the best thing she'd ever tasted. That, or perhaps she hadn't heard him, both were possible and the latter brought on an interesting idea - perhaps he should just let go. She would probably be into it anyway, with all of the disgusting things she'd done since he had gotten here.

With a sigh, he moved his hand to the back of her head to hold her in place, not wanting to be covered in his own piss, and with a relaxed sigh, he let loose within her mouth, his musky horsecock starting to leak. His piss ran hot over her tongue, pooling in her mouth, and she only swallowed once her maw was full. He couldn't imagine his waste tasting very nice, and yet Sloth was drinking down his urine as if it were the best thing she'd ever tasted, her eager swallowing coming alongside little moans and groans of pleasure. He could hear each gulp she gave, and feel her mouth closing tighter around him - he could have sworn he could hear the liquid being dumped down her throat, too, but that could have been his imagination.

As he finished, she pulled back, pressed a sloppy kiss to the tip of his cock, and then rested his length against her face as she spoke to him, her hand reaching down to massage his balls. "If I'd known your piss tasted so nice, I would have asked you to do that the moment you got here," she told him, with a loving grin, before closing her eyes, and moving her head further down to press her nose against the base of his cock. She took a deep inhale, letting the musk fill her senses, before licking along the balls. She was so sloppy in the way that she did so, letting her saliva drip everywhere - that of it which she didn't lick up, anyway, not wanting to lose any of his taste. She must have swallowed at least a mouthful of sweat, precum and her own saliva by the time she was finished, and as embarrassed as Beast Boy was... he was back up to full mast again. Something about her disgusting display had turned him on greatly.

"You don't expect me to go down on you, do you?" Beast Boy asked, not wanting to sound rude, but... well, he really didn't want to. If she was offended, she didn't show it, coming back up to the head of his cock to flash him a wink.

"I don't really care if you go down on me or not," she told him, reaching her hand down ocne again to fondle his now-sloppy balls. "The taste of you is more than enough for me." There was something romantic about that, he had to admit, though he hadn't expected to find anything in the way of romance around an emoticlone such as Sloth. Before he could think too hard about that, though she pushed him back a bit, against the wall, and moved one of her hands underneath his right leg, lifting it up a bit with strength unbefitting of her.

"Hey, wait. What're you doing?" he asked her, wracking his brain to figure out what she was going for. As she leaned herself forward again, flashing a smirk up at him, she buried herself down between her legs, dragged her tongue along his balls, and then over his taint, before reaching her goal. Her other hand moved behind him to push his hips forward a little, and at this point, he couldn't have even escaped from her if he wanted to - he was on the fence about it all. He'd never had anything near his ass before, not even his own fingers, but here she was, about to give him a rimjob.

He didn't have time to figure out whether he was okay with it or not, because her tongue pushed forward and, as he had been expecting, pressed up against his ass. it was a weird feeling - certainly a new one, and yet it wasn't as unappealing as he had been expecting. It was soft, and not in the slightest painful, even as she prodded her tongue up against the tight hole, threatening to penetrate. More than anything else, he was curious. He gave her silent permission, though whether she knew that she had it or not was another matter entirely. As her tongue pressed inside him, he wondered just how bad he must taste down there. He wasn't unclean, at least not in the places where it mattered, such as down there, but it had been a long day, and he could feel for himself the amount of sweat that had built up down there... but that was kind-of her thing, wasn't it?

Moving a hand onto the wall beside him, Beast Boy steadied himself, and thrust his hips a little further forward, whilst also spreading himself open for her. She pulled her tongue back from him, and rather than trying to push it inside, simply ran her tongue over his hole, ignoring the hairs and intense tastes in favour of appreciating what laid inside - most wouldn't consider it a pleasant experience, some might even call it disgusting, but to her it was entirely fulfilling, as if she was accepting even the most disgusting parts of him. More likely, she was just making excuses to herself for getting off on such a thing, but the shameless nature with which she carried herself was what made her unique, and, as Beast Boy realised, was what he liked about this emoticlone - she wasn't afraid to be judged, no matter how much judgement there might be coming her way, and there was something admirable about that. Moreover, there was definitely something admirable about what she could do with her tongue. His cock - could he call it his cock? - was rock hard and throbbing, even oozing precum into her hair.

"I think I'm close," Beast Boy told her, not able to identify the new feelings entirely accurately, but that was enough to get her to pull back anyway. Moving her hands to his cock, she started to stroke him deeply and intensely, with both hands, opening her mouth and placing it a mere couple of inches away from his nasty horsecock, awaiting the load that he was bound to give her. She moaned as the first rope of his cum made contact with her tongue, clearly enjoying whatever mix of odd, unpleasant and whatever other tastes laid within the thick semen. Wanting to wear a part of him on her, she let him paint her face, even as she made an effort to swallow some, and by the time that he was finished, her face was practically covered. With a grin, she ran her tongue over her upper lip, and released his cock from her grip.

"Impressive," she told him, as she ran her finger over her cheek and swallowed what she managed to gather. "And tasty. Thanks."

Worn out, Beast Boy could only give a thumbs up, as he returned his cock to normal. That had certainly been... an experience. Knowing that she wouldn't have a shower on hand, he simply asked for the door, which she pointed him towards. As he approached the door, noticing its red colour, he gave a sigh. Red, he recalled, was Anger. What would she have in store for him?


	9. Anger

"You'd come to me smelling like this?" Anger asked Beast Boy, before he had even finished closing the door. How had she gotten a smell of him so fast? Was he that bad? "The shower's through there," Anger told him, pointing towards a door. They were inside some sort of ancient-architecture-inspired hotel room, less than befitting of someone called 'Anger', he thought, but that was neither here nor there. Not finished with him, she continued talking... though perhaps talking wasn't the right word for it. She wasn't shouting either, but she was definitely barking her words at him. "When you get back, we're going to have a serious conversation about the state you're in, and what you're here to do. ... well, what are you waiting for? Go on! Don't waste my time!" With that, he hurried into the shower.

He knew for sure that her bark was worse than her bite, but she was still scary. Not wanting to dawdle, he hopped in the shower, and gave himself a thorough cleaning. As his fingers approached his ass, the pleasant feelings that Sloth had given him passed through his mind. He had expected his time here to be full of new experiences, but nothing like that. Stopping himself from getting further distracted, he rushed through the rest of his cleaning, and then stepped out of the shower, towelling himself off, before stepping back into the room with Anger, figuring that he would only be wasting time by getting dressed again.

"You didn't even put your clothes on?" she asked him, with an exasperated sigh. Though, after a moment, she disrobed herself, muttering something about him being a waste of her time. "Here's the deal: I don't really wanna have sex with you. You're cute and all, but I just wanna punch things. In the interest of not punching you, I just want to get this over and done with as soon as possible so that we can both move on with our lives." For a moment, Beast Boy was left speechless. He hadn't expected her to be so... forward about it. He probably should have expected as much from such a volatile emotion, he thought, but her bluntness still left him a little shocked.

"So... how do you wanna do this?" he asked her, breaking a brief silence. She seemed annoyed by his words, but didn't snap at him this time, clearly taking a couple of moments to think of her answer. After a few seconds, her face lit up like a Christmas tree. 'This doesn't bode well,' he thought to himself, but tried to keep a straight face so as to not incur whatever wrath she was holding back.

She caught herself as soon as a smile began to tug at her lips, and went back to the scowl that she usually carried. Clearing her throat, she placed one hand on her hip as the other, fist clenched, covered her mouth - she seemed embarrassed, and it was as cute as it was absolutely terrifying. He didn't want to push any buttons, though, so he kept quiet, waiting for her to answer to him. "Well," she began, sounding as if she was choosing her words very carefully, "it seems only fair to me that if you want to fuck me then you should have to earn it." He wasn't sure how he felt about that concept, especially considering who he was talking to, but perhaps there was nothing to worry about; maybe, rather than doing something utterly humiliating, she'd have him eat her out. He was pretty good at that, he thought, and he'd been itching to try it on one of the clones since the beginning.

No such luck.

Rather than offering her quim to him, Anger hopped onto the table behind her, and lifted one foot up into the air, covered only by her leggings. He raised his eyebrow, and looked up at her face, as if to ask what she was intending for him to do; he put two and two together the moment that her toes began to wiggle before him. ...ah, so that's how it was? She wanted him to put his mouth to work on her feet - to be so utterly below her that the only way he can earn something as equal as sex is by proving to her that he is worthless first. As much as his pride was telling him not to give in, he really wanted to move onto whatever clone came next. And so, with a sigh that he made no attempt to hide, he moved down onto his feet.

"What? Are my feet not good enough for you?" she asked, and for a moment he didn't take the question seriously, until he gazed upward and looked her in the eye, noticing just how serious that she was taking it. Clearing his throat, he moved one hand to the back of her foot, and shook his head.

"...it's not that, I jus-"

"That's no way to talk to someone as far above you as I am."

He looked at her with a confused expression. Did she really expect him to...? The fire in her eyes suggested as much, and although he still felt embarrassed, a part of him began to feel a little excited. It was a part that he tried to ignore; the same part of him that often brought up doubts that he felt it healthier to push aside altogether, and yet at the moment it was doing him no harm, only making vague suggestions about what he should call her, and directing a definitive amount of blood flow to his dick.

"It's not that, mistress. I'm sorry," he told her, right before moving his hands around and pressing his thumbs into the arches of her sole. She seemed to like that, judging from the pleasured noise that left her, but as she pushed her foot forward a bit, towards his mouth, it was clear what she was going for, and... well. Alright then. Leaning forward, he took a tentative sniff of her leggings only to find that they didn't smell anywhere near as bad as he had been expecting them to. Perhaps she'd just put them on, or maybe they were clean intentionally, but either way, he no longer had an excuse not to use his mouth.

As his lips made contact with her foot, she let out a noise that could have either been a giggle or a moan, he wasn't sure. Kissing the centre, he parted his lips to allow his tongue to make contact with the soft fabric. He wasn't sure what she was getting out of this, but it really wasn't that bad. As his hands took a firm grip at the sides of her sole, he slipped his tongue free and dragged it upward, letting the fabric brush against his tongue the whole way. As he reached the tip, though, and found himself unable to do much with her toes, he realised that he needed her leggings out of the way... but just taking them off would no doubt get him in trouble. Was there something he could say to get her to let him? Some magic words he could conjure up from the depths of his, albeit limited, sexual knowledge?

"Mistress," he began, and that must have been the right one, because the look she gave him was only half-filled with anger. "I'm sure my tongue would feel better against your bare skin, sliding between your toes." He stopped himself short of the other things he wanted to say, both not wanting to embarrass himself and not give her any ideas; he got the impression that she couldn't be trusted with them. Nodding, she crossed her arms, before lifting her hips upward.

"Very well," she told him, "but you better hurry up. I was starting to enjoy myself." He was playing her, and a part of her had to know that, he thought, but she had let him nonetheless; perhaps she did want a little more from him, but he wouldn't push things for the moment, Reaching upward, he slipped a finger into the fabric of her leggings, and then began to pull them down; he did so with speed, but not enough to be bothersome, at least he hoped, though it seemed that she could blow a gasket over just about anything. Once they were off, he dropped them beside himself, and leaned in to make contact with her foot again.

She was about to shout at him for dropping her leggings like that - though she would have done the same, she was mostly just looking for excuses, but the feeling of his tongue against her skin was too distracting. Not inherently pleasurable, but certainly distracting. She thought about how much it must hurt him to put himself in a position such as this one, and although she didn't actually have any desire to see him hurt, this sort of... harmless play made her feel fulfilled, and although she wasn't aware of it, he was feeling much the same - after an entire day of being so active in his sexual sessions, it was nice to finally be able to just settle down and worship somebody... even if it was her feet that he was worshiping.

Moving his lips back up to her toes, as he had been planning to do originally, he took them into his mouth one-by-one, and then ran his tongue around them, before moving onto the next. Before moving back down again, he pressed a sloppy kiss to each of them. After pressing his tongue against the sole, he dragged it downward, and then back up again, and by the time he was finished, her foot was as clean as a whistle, not even holding the natural taste of her body anymore, in favour of his saliva. She was as aroused as she was impressed, and decided that she wanted something else from him. Shimmying over to the edge of her desk, she parted her legs a little, and reached down to pull her own underwear off. He did his best to not look closely at the pussy she revealed, but there was something encapsulating about just about every variant of his girlfriend's beautiful twat.

"Don't get any bright ideas," she said to him, lifting one leg higher than the other, before spreading them wider, and pushing her rump in his direction. As she shifted her hips forward, her asshole facing him, he realised what she wanted him to do... and he couldn't have been happier to do it, though he kept his emotions under wraps. "Well? What are you waiting for?" she asked him.

"Sorry, mistress," he replied, before moving forward. Reaching his hand up, he supporter her leg, to make sure that she wouldn't have to worry about keeping it up there herself. Nudging his nose between the cheeks of her ass, he pushed it up against the space between her ass and her cunt, as his tongue made contact with her asshole. It didn't taste great, there was no two ways about it, but to do this for someone - especially someone that he cared about so much, while being so subservient contextually was perhaps the most fulfilling thing he'd ever done. It felt great to know that Raven was feeling good because of something that he'd done, even if it was just one of other emotions personified.

He probed his tongue into her asshole, after giving a few tender licks. Once inside, he moved his free hand to her thigh to hold her still, and then slid his tongue as deep as he could manage, putting aside any complaints he had about the taste while doing so; she might have enjoyed it if he had played up his feelings towards them, but he didn't feel like embarrassing himself quite that much. Whether he was making a fool of himself or not, she seemed content, her head laid back as her eyes stared up into the endless void above her, with her hand moving down to press against the back of his head. As her digits slipped into his hair, and pressed firmly against his scalp, she even pushed him a little closer to her asshole.

As she was about to learn, though, Beast Boy had a limit as to how far he could be pushed before he decided to take matters into his own hands. Pressing his hands against both of her thighs, he held her in place and pulled his tongue back from her ass. Lifting his head, he instead ran his tongue along her slit, before placing sloppy kisses around the clit, and then finally going in for the gold; he took her clit between his lips and began to suckle, doing so roughly at first before pulling back and spitting on it, at which point his thumb moved around to press against the sensitive nub. He moved his tongue downward, and caught her eyes as his tongue pressed up against her more conventional entrance. She looked angry, but that was nothing new, and yet she wasn't stopping him - she wouldn't, he knew, because she was going to love what he was about to do. As his other fingers moved to spread her open, he slid his tongue inside, and as he reached within her, pressing his tongue to her depths, her eyes rolled backward, and with a buck of her hips she found herself close to her orgasm - that one buck became two, and then three, until she was practically humping his face, and then after an explosive orgasm during which she coated his face with a hefty helping of orgasmic juices, she collapsed back onto the desk, panting.

Beast Boy stood up, and wiped his mouth. His job was done, and he hadn't even needed to use his dick. "I could do with some fresh clothes," he said, after giving her a moment to collect herself. "And I need to know where the next door is." Without giving him a verbal response, Anger picked herself up, fixed her clothes, and then sighed. She waved her hand over him, using whatever magical abilities she had been granted for this exercise to give him fresh clothes, before heading through towards where she knew the next door - the final door - to be.

As Beast Boy and Anger came upon a white door, it was noticably different from the others. Aside the colour, it also seemed to emit a glow, as if there was something special sitting behind it. Beast Boy let out a huff, and placed his hands on his hips. "This is the big one, then, right?" he asked, turning his head to look at anger.

"Yup," she told him, before snapping at him, "well, go on then. Surely this wasn't all just a huge waste of time." He didn't need to prove himself to her. ...or did he?

"No. I did this because I love you. I love Raven, and every part of her, even if some of you are frustrating to be around." Anger wouldn't admit it, but she was touched. She gave him a nod, and he pressed his hand to the door. It felt harder to push open than the others, but perhaps that was all in his head. With a harder push, he headed inside, and the door shut behind him but a moment later.


	10. Raven

The room Beast Boy entered was filled with a blinding whiteness, and as he reached his hand up to cover his eyes, the gentle wind carried a whisper to his ear. "This is is, Garfield. Your final test." After collecting himself, he opened his eyes again, and although the brightness was still overwhelming, he managed to give himself a vague idea as to his surroundings, as he walked through what seemed to be a large hallway. As he reached the end, he came across an archway, on the other side of which was a large room, with staircases sitting on the other end, spiralling upward towards the final clone. He started to climb the stairs, with one thought tugging at his mind - it wasn't like Raven to be so... over-the-top. It was only as he reached the top, and before him, sprawled out on the bed, laid the last clone, that he realised what was going on - he wasn't in a dreamscape anymore. This was still Raven's mind, but the part that he was in now was genuine, and thus, Raven likely had little-to-no control over what this place looked like.

"It's good to see you," the clone said, offering him a smile. Unlike the others, her clothes were nothing like Raven's - her outfit was based on the colour white, and everything had a much more ritualistic tone to it. He almost felt as if that's exactly what was going on - that he was about to partake in some ritual. The brightness had died down by now, allowing him a better look at the clothing that she was wearing. The robe was partially see-through, with a type of lingerie sitting beneath, made of what looked to be lace. It didn't look comfortable, but god damn did it look sexy. A white garter held up see-through stockings, making Raven's already-smooth, grey skin look even softer than usual. The bra she was wearing made her breasts look larger than they actually were, and while Beast Boy didn't have any problem with the way they usually looked, the added size was more than appreciated - he could imagine himself burying his head between them, and forgetting about everything else that he needed to do. God, he loved her.

"So, what's the test that I have to go through?" Beast Boy asked, having been too distracted to respond to her original comment. He didn't sound bothered; despite the trials and tribulations he'd gone through to get here, this more complete Raven - who, for all he knew, might have been Raven herself - was a sign that things were coming to an end. It was refreshing, but there seemed to be one more trial laying before him.

"Love is always a test," she replied, as she reached her hand up towards him. He took it, and she guided him down onto the bed before her. "Maybe not in the general sense, and it won't always feel like one, but you'll always be expected to make the right decisions." That didn't sound very fair. "You won't, of course, but that's just the way that love is. Nobody has it perfect. One of Raven's— one of my biggest worries it that you're going to expect perfection from me, and perfection simply isn't something that I can give you, because I'm not perfect. I'm judgemental, and irrational sometimes. I'm excitable. Often times my fuse is short, and I get carried away with the things I like to do. Hopefully... with this adventure you've been on today, you've come to learn those things."

"Those things are what makes a person normal," Beast Boy replied, moving a hand to sit on her outer thigh. "I don't expect you to be perfect. I expect you to be you, for all the upsides and downsides that that may bring. I didn't fall in love with some idealistic version of you, I fell in love with you." He offered her a smile, and upon being returned one, leaned over to press a brief kiss to her lips. "But I did learn something today. Exactly the things you said - having your upsides and downsides presented to me directly was a lot weirder than I had expected it to be, and yet... I can't imagine how much it must have taken for you to be able to do that - to put everything down on the table, without knowing how I'd react." He didn't say it, but he wasn't sure how she could have trusted him. He would have trusted her, of course, but that was different.

"And it turned out okay," she replied, in a low voice. It had been hard, but she had trusted him anyway, and the outcome was what she was now able to do - slipping her hand against his, she tugged it between her legs, and leaned over to him, to press a kiss to his lips. He returned the kiss eagerly, but was surprised that she had offered him what she had, with his fingers pressed against the outside of her underwear - it proved that the day had been a success, that she was now able to do the things that she hadn't been able to do before. As his lips curled into a smile, he fell into the kiss with her with the same level of passion that she had been showing, and slid a finger into her underwear to pull the fancy lace garment aside, exposing her naked pussy to the open air.

With her slit exposed, Raven still felt embarrassed, but after what he had been through that day, she trusted him to do right by her. That being his intention, he ran his finger between the lips of her slit. Only the tip pushed between them as he moved the finger along the length, almost teasing her, but there was more to it than that - given how much effort he had needed to exert to get here, he only felt it right to take his time. As his finger moved between the folds, pressing against the sensitive spots that laid beneath, he moved it down towards the slick hole sitting beneath, already growing wet with arousal. Smirking into their kiss, he ran his finger teasingly around it, before pulling back up to the top, where he began to play with her clit, teasing around it the same way he had her entrance in order to coax it out of its hood, before pressing his digit directly against it. After bouncing it on his finger for a few seconds, he pulled back from their kiss and moved down onto the bed, shifting his hands underneath her thighs to pull them up onto his shoulders. Having him in such a suggestive position made a blush form on Raven's face, but she didn't stop him, instead moving her hand down to sit against the back of his head, as she settled her thighs in a comfortable position around his neck.

Having her vulva so close to his face was like a dream come true, even if he had been in a similar position not long before. It was something that could have only been made better by having her sit directly down onto his face, but he appreciated the extra freedom that this position provided. After pulling her underwear down, having to move both himself and her legs around to do so, he returned to his place between her thighs and used his thumbs to spread open her slit, gazing into the wonders that laid between her parted lips. She was sopping wet, with juices running down her slit into her crack, and there was nothing that he wanted more than to lean forward and have a taste... and that's exactly what he did. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his lips around her tight hole, and pressed his tongue against it, almost slipping in each time, but making a conscious effort to pull himself back. With the idea of taking his time in mind, he lapped his tongue over the hole, savouring the sweet taste of her juices.

Once he had spent enough time savouring, he slid his tongue inside her, his fingers moving to her outer thighs in order to hold her in place. Though his tongue didn't slip deep into her warmth immediately, it didn't take him long, spreading his tongue wide as he tried to push himself as deep as he possibly could - he could hear Raven moaning above him, and took that as a sign to keep going. Rather than show any kind of actual technique, his tongue wildly thrust forward, getting deeper with each stretch, until he could tell that he'd reached his own limit. Though he was half-tempted to turn his tongue into that of an animal in order to get deeper, he talked himself out of it, instead pulling himself back to look at her slit again. The skin above it was lightly haired, and tickled his nose as he leaned in to pay attention to her clit - he might have been bothered if she didn't taste so nice, but he wouldn't - couldn't - deny that it added something to the aesthetic that she had going. Perhaps it was intentional - did she know his weaknesses, the same way that he had been learning hers?

With her clit between his lips, he bounced it against his tongue, watching her face for the reactions he craved - knowing that she was in pleasure did wonders for his own, his cock throbbing beneath his pants. "That's it," she moaned, as she leaned her head back into the bed, her other hand moving up to sit in his hair the way that the first had. With a grip on his scalp, both hands began to tug at his hair, in a way that was a bit painful, but also filled him with pride; what better proof was there of his skill than her needing to resort to such a thing to exert the adrenaline she was feeling? Pulling his lips back from her clit, he continued bouncing the nub against his tongue, before leaning in to suckle hard on it - he could tell from the loud moan that left her lips that it had been exactly what she was looking for. As her thighs wrapped tightly around his head, and her hips began to gyrate in a way that definitively stated that she was in a world of pleasure, she moaned his name. Not the title he had been given by the Titans... his name. There was no feeling like it, he thought, and she was feeling much the same, on the edge of her orgasm. It only took one thing more from him - a flick of his tongue against her clit - for her to finally slip into the throes of her orgasm. Her hips continued moving, and more moans slipped from her lips - her body almost felt as-if he had set it alight, pleasure running through every conceivable part. Her orgasm was explosive, both figuratively and literally, because it was only a moment after her orgasm had begun that a spritz of warm liquid burst forth from her urethra, coating his chin. Beast Boy could only grin, using his fingers to massage the lower end of her cunt as she moved through her orgasm, head pounding with intense pleasure, mind numb.

She collapsed against the bed once the last of the pleasure had slipped from her form, and as tired as she was, she knew that she needed to return the favour. To that end, while Beast Boy was sat up, wiping his mouth clean of the mess she'd made, she moved her foot into his crotch, and pressed her sole directly against where she knew - from the bulge - his cock to be. He looked at her with surprise initially, but melted into her touch as she pressed her other foot against the other side. "Could you pull him out?" she asked him, with passion in her gaze. Her wording awoke something within Beast Boy - a desire that he hadn't been aware of until that very moment. Reaching down, he unzipped his own pants and pulled free his cock, letting it flop forward, before standing upright, hard as it could have possibly been.

She pressed her feet against either side, and began to stroke them up and down along the length. Her soles were incredibly soft, feeling like feathers against his length. As she pulled them along his length, all he could do was watch. As he leaned back, he moved one hand behind himself for support - it wasn't that he had a foot fetish (though he was finding that particularly hard to deny after how much he'd enjoyed worshiping Anger's), but the fact that Raven was willing to do something so undoubtedly awkward to pleasure him was... well, it was something else. It was a lot of things. Most importantly, it was a declaration of love - the way that she was willing to put herself out in order to pleasure him. It reminded him once again that he had made the right decision. Moving his hands to her feet, he held them in place by the ankle, and began to fuck between them. For him, it was one of the softest and yet pleasurable experiences he'd ever felt, and for her, the sight of his cock moving out from between her feet each time he pushed forward was as arousing as it was silly, watching the way that the foreskin was pulled back, and a drop of precum would roll down the head, eventually making contact with her feet - it was as if she was watching a blowjob through an x-ray, and although she would have been willing to keep going until he came, she also had a better idea.

Pulling her feet away from his cock, she leaned forward, and moved down onto her stomach. Crawling up to his lap, she reached behind herself to pull off her bra. He didn't immediately realise what was coming, and in-fact didn't put two-and-two together until she pressed her breasts right up against his cock, squeezing the hard length between them. At the realisation that he was about to be given a titjob, his cock practically twitched between them. Feet were an undeniably taboo subject for him - he didn't want to admit that he liked them, but his love for her tits was something he had no trouble admitting to, and as she began to move them across his length, he closed his eyes, letting heaven envelop him. As her name rolled off his lips, a blush rose on her face again, temporarily distracting her from the sight she had been enjoying - his length poked up between her breasts, precum rolling down the head the same way that it had only moments earlier. Leaning down, she took the head of his cock between her lips, and began to suckle. Though talking herself into doing such a thing had been a challenge, mostly because of the amount of build-up their relationship had needed in order for her to feel comfortable sucking him off - the effort she had put into it had been more than worth it. She savoured the sweet and salty taste of his precum, her tongue running all around the head to gather as much as she possibly could, before she swallowed.

It would have been easy to take his cum in her mouth, or even on her tits... but there was something else that she wanted. She wanted him, in the way that she always had, but had been too busy telling herself it was a bad idea - she wanted him inside her, all the way to the hilt, and she wanted his cum to fill her. The mere thought made her blush again, but she fought it back this time, pulling herself away from his cock a second time, only to move onto his lap. Clearly too distracted to realise what she was doing, his hands moved down to her thighs, and ran over the soft fabric of the stockings she was still wearing, and would continue to wear as she reached down to stand his cock upright, and took her place above it.

"...wait," he said, looking up at her. "Is this really happening? Are we doing it?" he asked.

"You've done nothing but do it with me all day," she said, with a soft smile. It covered up the anxiety she was feeling. She would never say it, but the idea that she was just another version of her body alongside all the emoticlones was bittersweet.

"They weren't you," he told her, as he sat upright, and leaned forward to kiss her again. "I'll ask again: are we doing it?" His answer couldn't have been more satisfying. Leaning forward, she kissed him deeply, and nodded against his lips, before pressing down against his member. He didn't slip inside right away, as she had pushed down at the wrong angle, but after a moment more of messing around, during which they both worked together to make the angle right, she finally slipped down onto him, taking the first couple of inches of his length inside in one quick push.

Though he had been inside her multiple times before that day, this was an entirely different experience. For all of the context, the previous times had essentially just been him fucking someone he didn't feel much towards - though they were definitely parts of Raven, they didn't feel like her. Finally being inside the one he loved was an entirely different pleasure altogether, sparks of the stuff running through his body. It was much the same experience for her. As they kissed once more, passion running through it, his hands moved to her hips, and he began to guide her. She moved along his length, back up from the first couple of inches, before taking them inside again; each time she came down, she took another inch or so of his length in to her warmth. More than anything else, she felt incredibly tight around him, which surprised him as much as it aroused him - how was she tighter than the others? More importantly, was that intentional?

With his hands to guide her, she managed to take his entire length inside, her butt slapping down against his thighs. As she moaned, her walls gripping his length tightly, he deepened their kiss to stifle his own sounds of pleasure. Eventually, she had to pull back from their kiss, and moved her hands to his knees to give herself support as she began to ride him. Now that he had the opportunity, he looked down to watch as his cock slipped into and pulled out of her, momentarily mesmerised by the sight. It had taken them so long to get here, and had been worth every moment. It felt like every piece of her being was pulsating against him, eager to milk him of whatever cum he had left inside him - it might have been little, but Raven's titfuck/footjob combo earlier had really gotten him going, and as they sat between his thighs, pulsating softly, his balls were working hard to prepare enough cum for the creampie that was almost certainly coming.

"Hey, I have an idea," she told him, lifting herself up and off his cock. He was about to complain, when she moved over and settled herself against the bed, sitting on all fours. Moving her head back to look over her shoulder, she winked at him. "Tell me you aren't just going t-" Whatever she was about to say, he wasn't. Before she could even finish speaking, he moved up behind her and pressed his cock to her entrance again, pushing himself inside in the same moment, all the way to the base with a quick thrust. Raven moaned aloud, and hung her head downward, against the bed. From his place behind her, Beast Boy focused on her ass, far too worked up to worry about anything else. His hands moving to her hips, his pace quickened, until the room was filled with the constant slapping of skin against skin, and his cock was thumping against the deepest of her depths.

Neither could manage to hang on for much longer, and after a desperate couple of minutes of hard thrusting from Beast Boy and pushing back from Raven, with her hands grasping the bed's covers for dear life, they both reached their orgasm at the same time. Their pleasure was best described by the loud moaning of each other's names and the fact that neither could keep still. Beast Boy's cock shot off inside Raven, filling her womb with a hefty load of cum - a load that, in some ways, he had been saving up for his entire life, even if he had given many like it even that very day, but there was something different about finishing inside the one he loved; something special, and something he hoped to continue feeling for the rest of his life.

As their orgasms subsided, and the two of them rolled onto their backs, beside each other, Beast Boy took Raven into his arms, and she lazily returned the gesture, unable to muster the energy to do much more than lay her arms around his body. "That was the best thing I've ever felt," Beast Boy said, with a smile, as his eyes shut themselves.

"I have to say, you may have a point there," Raven replied, as spawned her phone into existence and checked the time. "You really should get going back to reality. As nice as it would be to cuddle in here, I have a feeling that a round two back in the real world would be way better."

He opened one eye, and looked at her as if to ask if she was being serious, before his lips curled into a grin. "If it's a round two my babe wants, it's a round two my babe will get. How do I get out of here?" he asked, before being handed a mirror much like the one he had entered through. "See you soon," he told her, as he leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips. She kissed him back, but kept it short, and then shuffled away from him. As he looked at her - the girl he loved - he moved his fingers over the mirror, and prepared himself for the first moments of the rest of his life - a life with new doors opened, from romantic to kinky. There was no telling what was truly in store for their relationship from here on out, but Beast Boy was looking forward to every goddamn second.


End file.
